Lessons in Pain
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Gaara visits Sasuke one day and lets just say, bad things happen. Yaoi Gaara/Sasuke Sasuke/Naruto Shikamura/Naruto
1. Painful Obsession

Felicia/Nicole (call me either): *waves* Hello all! I know... I should be working on my other fics... right? I would of, but this fic idea just wouldn't leave me alone... I blame my muses *glares at Gaara*  
  
Gaara: What?  
  
Felicia: It's your fault! You're the one that just couldn't wait to get a hold of Sasuke!  
  
Gaara: *glares*  
  
Felicia: *glares back*  
  
Sasuke: Uh. Can you get on with the fic now?  
  
Felicia: You want Gaara that bad, huh?  
  
Sasuke: *blushes* No!  
  
Gaara: *looks hurt*  
  
Felicia: *sighs* Ok, I'll just go ahead and get on with the fic now.  
  
The following things will most likely be used in this fic at one time or another:  
  
"Words"  
  
---Time and scene change---  
  
That's all for now, but there may be more later on.  
  
Things to know about this fic: Sasuke will most likely be OOC (Out Of Character) Sasuke and Naruto fans should be careful because both of those characters will have some not so nice things happen to them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. If I did, there would be more then one kissing scene between Naruto and Sasuke and they wouldn't be by accident either.  
  
Pairings: Gaara/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Naruto, and some Sasuke/Naruto. There may be others later. If you'd like to see a certain couple, tell me, and I'll see what I can do. and s.S., maybe I'll add in a lil Kakashi/Sasuke for you.  
  
Chapter One: Painful Obsession  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I sigh as I place my forehead against my bedroom window and watch the raindrops trickle down the glass. It had been such a boring day... There had been no missions, training, or anything like that because of the rain... The stupid rain... Hmmm... The rain seems to be letting up a bit now.  
  
Once the rain had stopped, I decided to take a walk since I'd barely been outside today. The ground is wet, but luckily, not that muddy.  
  
After I've walked for a while, I decided to head for a clearing in the woods where I usually go to clear my mind and think. Once I get there, I decide to just set in the middle of the clearing. I know I'll get wet, but oh well, it isn't like it really matters.  
  
A sigh passes my lips as I gaze up at the cloudy gray sky and lean back on my arms. My eyes slip closed as I begin to think of different things. My thought eventually land on a certain shinobi from the Hidden Sand Village... Gaara... I don't know why I think about his so much. His sea green eyes and mahogany hair are kind of cute.  
  
I then set straight up and my eyes snap open. What the hell was I thinking? I don't really think Gaara is cute... Do I? I then shook my head, trying to rid myself of my previous thoughts.  
  
"Something wrong?" I hear from behind me, which causes me to jump slightly since I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. "Did I scare you?"  
  
I then jump onto my feet and turn around to see who was there. Once I saw who it was, I got into a ready position just in case he decided to attack me. When he didn't make any movements towards me, I asked, "What are you doing here, Gaara?"  
  
He seemed to ponder my question for a second before he began to approach me. Before I could tell him to stop or anything, he was already right in front of me, with his face just a few inches from mine. "You." Was all he said, as he looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
I blinked at hearing his one word reply... Me? I then set my face into a serious look and asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
He didn't seem to take time to ponder my question this time. Instead, he just grabbed my chin with his left hand and said, "I came here, for you."  
  
I trembled slightly, not at his words, but at the tone in his voice. Before I could ask another question, he had lightly pressed his lips against mine. It took me a few seconds to complete comprehend what was going on. Once I did, my eyes went wide and I quickly jerked backwards, almost falling over. I then screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Gaara blinked then stared at me for a second before replying, "Taking what I want."  
  
"Taking what you want?" I repeated, having a good idea of what he meant.  
  
"Yes," He began as he started to walk towards me again, "And you Sasuke, are what I want."  
  
I was frozen in shock until I felt his hand grasp chin again. Once his hand made contact with me, I jerked my head backwards and then began backing up. For every step I took, he took one too and vice versa. This continued until I had backed into a rather large tree... Shit.  
  
Gaara didn't give me time to try to get away this time. As soon as my back touched the tree, he had his body right in front of mine with an arm on either side of me.  
  
"Wh... Why me?" I stuttered out.  
  
Gaara's only reply at first was to grab my chin and press his lips against mine again like before, but only a little bit rougher. He then pulled back a little, but still had his mouth right in front and less then half an inch away from mine. "I want you because since the first time you showed me what physical pain felt like, I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts."  
  
Gaara. He's been thinking about me, just like I have about him. Before my thoughts could continue, Gaara had once again kissed me, only this time; it wasn't just simply pressing his lips to mine. This time, he had shoved his tongue into my mouth and was currently exploring it and encouraging me to kiss back. At first, I just stood there, but eventually I began to kiss back.  
  
After Gaara and I had kissed for a while, he moved his attention from my mouth to my neck. Once his mouth got to my neck, he began to kiss it slowly then he bit down on it slightly, which cause a little yelp to escape my mouth. He then began to suck on my neck, which cause me to tilt my head to the side to allow him better access.  
  
I felt his hand start to go inside my shirt and that's when what was happening actually sunk in. As soon as I felt his hand on my bare skin, I shoved him away from me and quickly moved away from the tree to try and put some distance between Gaara and I.  
  
Gaara once again began to approach me and as I was getting ready to start moving back again, I realized that I couldn't move my feet. Once I looked down to see what the problem was, I saw that Gaara's sand was what held me in place... just great...  
  
Gaara then grabbed my chin, and then he simply stood there and starred at me. When I opened my mouth to demand e release me, he took the opportunity to once again shove his tongue into my mouth.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was being pushed to the ground. I struggled, trying to keep from being in /that/ kind of position with Gaara. My struggling was put to a halt when I felt sand trap my arms as it had my feet.  
  
I then once again felt Gaara's hand go under my shirt. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything to stop it this time as he let his hand roam over my skin. The wandering appendage soon found it's way up to my chest where it then started to rub my nipple.  
  
All I could do was close my eyes and bite my lip to try and keep from moaning. That's when I heard the sound of ripping clothe. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know what had happened as I now felt the cold are on my now bare body.  
  
The next things that happened seemed to all go by in a painful blue. All the while, I tried my hardest not to enjoy... it... but somewhere a long the line, I think I may actually have...  
  
The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Gaara looming over me with an unreadable look on his face...  
  
Felicia: Well.. there it is... I hope you liked it... Well, please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up to this... at some point... I'm not sure when I will though since I have a lot of other fics to update and all... well, I guess please check out my other Naruto fics and other stuff on my ff.net profile, buh byez.  
  
~Felicia aka Nicole  
  
Closing Statement: The greatest pleasure in life is doing what others say you cannot 


	2. Violently Obsessed

Felicia: sheepish look Uh.. I'm quite sorry for not updating.... if you're looking for excuses as to why I haven't.. Well, to be honest, I've just been lazy and depressed lately, but I'm going to try to be less of both of those things, and since writing always helped me when I was depressed, I'm hopping it will again now

-Replies to Some Reviews-

Kersushi03: I'll have to say that quote to you while you're here this weekend..

Joce: I'll see if I can sneak some of those pairings in. I've been planning for awhile to write some Naruto yuri/shoujo-ai actually.. we'll just have to wait and see if any gets into this fic or not though not sure herself yet

sTaR SNipEr: takes Itachi in a kitty outfit from you then runs away

Zenegami: Yes, I know I should of made Sasuke put up more of a fight.. If I ever get around to writing the lemon between them I left out, it'll probably be different and more violent actually nods

Yaoi Angel: Thanks for the compliments and thanks for adding me to your fav lists! Though I'm doubt I'm still there after over a year of no updating ;

Marionette AD: stares .. just stares..... then gives you nakie Gaara and Sasuke chibis to have your way with

GaaSasu Fan: Ah, yes. I know it isn't R yet ;; I planned on writing a lemon in it eventually though, and so yeah. I figured might as well rate it for the future ;; I believe I did use the spellchecker.. clothe is a word after all...

PinkyLemon: You probably laughed.. because a lot of people think that nods Either that or you're just like.. uh.. weird? Hehe, kidding

Naruke: remembers that Hmm.. That's still a few chapters away, sorry!

Toki Mirage: Thank you ego swells hehe

Sabaku no Ryu: Thanks I never though I had a way with words.. especially when writing in POVs....

The following things will most likely be used in this fic at one time or another:

"Words"

'Thoughts'

---Time and scene change---

That's all for now, but there may be more later on.

Things to know about this fic:

Sasuke and Gaara will most likely be OOC (Out Of Character)

Sasuke and Naruto fans should be careful because both of those characters will have some not so nice things happen to them.

Disclaimer: Are their massive gay orgies in Naruto? Nope! So of course I don't own it.. but.. if.. I did...

Pairings: Gaara/Sasuke, Shikamaru/Naruto, and some Sasuke/Naruto. There may be others later.

(This chapter will be the same as the first chapter, only in Gaara's POV instead of Sasuke's.)

Chapter Two: Violently Obsessed

Gaara's POV

I have been watching the other shinobi for awhile now. I'm not sure why.... That's why I'm here. I'm going to find out why no matter what.

Just my luck though, I came on a day it was raining. Lucky for me though, my sand makes a nice umbrella.

Most of the day passed, the sky cloudy and covering the sun so you couldn't quite tell what time it was just by looking up at it. At some point though, I noticed Sasuke, from my hidden spot in a tree, coming out of his house. Perfect, he was heading away from it and into the woods.

My sand then retracts into the gourd on my back as I finally realize the rain has let up. I then slowly move to follow after the dark haired boy who has been haunting my thoughts recently.

I watch as Sasuke settles down in a clearing, and I watch as a sigh passes his lips and he leans back. My eyes stay on his lips before then move down to watch another breath of air fill back up his lungs and make his chest rise.

I blink as I see the other suddenly set up. Without really thinking about it, I begin to move towards him from behind. He shakes his head as if clearing something from his mind. After seeing that, I ask, rather suddenly, "Something wrong?"

He jumps, I crack a slight smile that quickly disappears as I then ask, "Did I scare you?"

That is when I watch him as he jumps up and turns towards me. He almost immediately dropped down into a fighting stance, ready for me to attack him, it seems. When I just stood there, starring over at him for a few moments, he then asked me, "What are you doing here, Gaara?"

I pondered the question for a few moments. What was I doing here? I was still unsure.. but.. I was starting to get some idea at least. My body already started to move forward before I even realized it. Words then passed through my lips, "You." I was looking straight up into the other shinobi's eyes now.

Sasuke blinked at what I said, and then a serious look came to his face as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

What did I mean? Hmm.. I suddenly reached up and clutched onto the other's chin with my left hand. "I came here, for you." I say, my voice taking a lower and somewhat frightening tone to it.

I watched as he trembled slightly. 'Do I really scare him..? I doubt that.' After those thoughts enter then leave my mind, I lean up and pressed my lips against Sasuke's lightly.

He didn't seem to comprehend what I was doing at first, but once he did, his eyes flew wide opened and then he quickly jerked himself backwards, away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I hear him screech out. All I can do is stare and blink at him for a few moments, before I simply state, "Taking what I want."

"Taking what you want?" I heard him repeat, though I'm pretty sure he had a good idea of what exactly I had meant.

I began to walk towards him again. "Yes," I pause for a moment, before I continue, "And you Sasuke, are what I want."

Poor Sasuke.. he seemed to be frozen in shock. I knocked him out of his shock as my hand once again grasped his chin. Once it did, he jerked his head back away from my hand and then began to back up away from me. I wasn't about to let him get away from me now. Especially not now that I knew what I wanted.

For every step he took, I also took one, until the dark haired shinobi ended up running into a rather large tree..... Perfect.

I didn't give him any time to even think of getting away. I had my body right in front of him, an arm on either side of him, as soon as his back had touched the tree.

"Wh.. Why me?" I hear him stutter out.

The only reply he got from me was me grabbing his chin once against, and then pressing my lips against his once again, but this time I was a bit rougher. I then pull back little bit, but keeping my mouth less then half an inch away from the mouth of the trapped boy in front of me. That's when I choose to give him an answer, "I want you because since the first time you showed me what physical pain felt like, I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts."

Sasuke seemed to be thinking then. I wonder what he's thinking about.... Oh well though, I did have more pressing matters to attend to. My lips once again press against Sasuke's, but this wasn't a simple press of the lips this time. I was going to get him to respond, I decided, as I pushed my tongue into his mouth and then begin to explore it. I ran my tongue over his teeth and then moved it past them to tangle with Sasuke's own tongue. Frustration began to rise in me, until I felt the other shinobi finally start to kiss me back.

After I had had enough of kissing the other, I moved my attention down from his mouth, to his neck. Slowly I began to kiss it, before I bit down onto it slightly, earning a nice little yelp of pain to break free from Sasuke's lips. I then began to suckle softly on the spot I had bitten, this causing Sasuke to tilt his head to the side a bit, granting me better access to his neck.

I then began to slide my hand inside of Sasuke's shirt. As soon as my hand made contact with the other's skin, I felt myself be shoved away from him. My eyes then opened to watch him quickly move away from the tree to try to put some distance between the two of us it seemed.

He really doesn't think he's getting away, does he? I began to approach him again, not bothering to move very quickly. He was already trapped. My sand had slipped out while I as kissing him, and it now bound his feet to the still wet ground.

I couldn't help but let a slight little smirk cross my lips as I watched him notice my sand. I then once again reached up and took Sasuke's chin in my hand. This time though, I simply stood there and starred up at him. I watched him until I saw him open his mouth, I then leaned up once again, and shoved my tongue into the other's wet mouth once again.

While I was kissing Sasuke this time, I didn't waste anytime. I quickly began to push him down to the ground. I noticed him try to struggle, but I already knew that wouldn't work. My sand quickly came up and trapped Sasuke's arms as it had done to his feet. The dark haired shinobi wasn't going to be going anymore until I was done with him.

Satisfied the other was held tight to the ground, I once again began to slip my hand up under the other's shirt. I let my hand roam over the hot flesh beneath it, until it found it's way up to Sasuke's chest and then to a nub that was his nipple.

I light began to rub that hardening nub beneath my fingers as I watched Sasuke close his eyes tightly and bit onto his lip. Trying not to moan? No matter, I'll have **my** Sasuke screaming here shortly.

My sand made it's way over Sasuke and quickly began ripping off his clothes. I watched, a sadistic smile coming to my face. He looked so beautiful held down, bleeding slightly from where my sand was scrapping up his flesh already.

I'm not sure what was going on in my head while I did what I did next. Sasuke seemed to be in a lot of pain.. but.. he did also seem to be enjoying it. Even if it was only slightly, I could tell he did.

Once things were finished, I pulled back on my clothes as my sand returned to me. I then stood above the now broken looking Sasuke. He looked so beautiful broken right now. Absolutely gorgeous.

After I noticed the boy beneath me loose consciousness, I just stood there, starring for along while after. That is, until I heard someone approaching. I then quickly took my leave, heading away from the one who had haunted my thoughts.. and what I had just done to him.

Felicia: coughs Well.. that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter bows

In our next chapter.....

What's this? Sasuke! What the hell has happened to you! Naruto is freaked out and wants to know, not that he has much of a chance of finding out, not once Sasuke gets involved and refuses to leave Sasuke's bedside that is.

Make sure you read the next chapter of Lessons in Pain, entitled Beautifully Broken.

-Closing Statement-

There's a fine line between love and hate... and pain and pleasure.


End file.
